1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of displaying right-eye and left-eye images having a mutual parallax effect so that an observer can perceive a stereoscopic effect.
2. Related Art
A number of frame sequential type stereoscopic viewing methods for alternately displaying right-eye and left-eye images in a time-division manner have been suggested. During the period of time where one of the right-eye and left-eye images is changed, the right-eye and left-eye images are merged. Therefore, when a viewer views the images, it may be difficult for the viewer to perceive a clear stereoscopic effect and crosstalk may result. One attempt at solving this problem is found in JP-A-2009-25436, which discloses a technique of closing both right-eye and left-eye shutters of stereoscopic viewing glasses in during the period in which right-eye and left-eye images are changed, so that a viewer may not perceive the images.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 12, a right-eye period corresponding to the right-eye image and a left-eye period corresponding to the left-eye image are alternately set. A display image is updated from the left-eye image to the right-eye image in the first-half of the right-eye period and the right-eye image is displayed in the second-half of the right-eye period. The display image is updated from the right-eye image to the left-eye image in the first-half of the left-eye period and the left-eye image is displayed in the second-half of the left-eye period. In the first-half of each of the right-eye and left-eye periods, both the right-eye and left-eye shutters are controlled so as to be in the closed state. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the viewer to perceive the merging (crosstalk) of the right-eye and left-eye images.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2009-25436, however, the period in which the viewer can actually perceive the image is restricted to the second-half of each of the right-eye and left-eye periods. Accordingly, a problem may arise in that it is difficult to sufficiently ensure the brightness of the display image.